


Stars Of Colorado

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Limerick, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack in Washington DC





	Stars Of Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Unbeta'd and I don't do poems well.  


* * *

There aren't many stars in Washington DC.   
They don't sparkle against the blue velvet sky.   
The smog hides all their beauty,   
And all you get is a pale reflection of their light. 

There aren't many trees on the city streets of DC  
And what there is, are of the tame varieties.   
They are all lined up in their neat rows   
And they always do what they are told. 

There's not much warmth in this old town.   
The parties are all political, the people are all profound,   
The only solace you can find is in a bottle,   
With the memories of the life you used to own. 

So you stand on your balcony and remember.   
You call to mind what you left behind   
Your life, your spiritual guidepost,   
Your hopes and dreams of what might have been. 

They're still there for you   
All wrapped up in your used-to-be   
Wanting to be reclaimed,   
In the warm willing body that waits for you. 

There aren't many stars in Washington DC   
But they shine in Colorado Springs.   
They sparkle in the midnight sky and   
In the deep blue eyes of one you love.


End file.
